Nihon Fanon Wiki:Rules
These are the rules that all users must abide by on this wiki. General Rules #Be respectful to everyone! Don't harass, cyberbully, insult, "expose", negatively target or attack anyone no matter what the motive is. #*If you attack someone for breaking the rules, both you and the rulebreaker will be punished. (In other words, you do not get a free pass to be disrespectful to another user if they broke rules, because the rules apply to everyone no matter what.) #Uncensored Swearing is allowed if you use the or template. #*Slurs are not allowed at all, even if it is used as a joke nor you can directly swear at other users. #No sockpuppets and/or users with unacceptable usernames. #No Spamming. #No Discrimination, please. #Posting any Pornography images on this wiki will get YOU banned for 1 month, with another month at repeated offenses, with a permaban at 10th offense, regredless of the active warnings the user has. #No Wiki Versus Wiki, so please avoiding fighting with other wikis. #OC Stealing will not be tolerated. #Articles about missing or deceased children are okay as long it is respectful to the person. #You cannot complain about fictional characters being hurt in fanworks, with exceptions being fanworks of shows where characters die often (like Happy Tree Friends for example). Chat Rules #As General Rule 2 states, swearing is allowed on chat. Slurs still are banned. #If a topic in chat makes you uncomfortable, talk with an admin on chat. #*All topics cannot reach a pornography level (R-18), unless said topic is on Private Messages. #As General Rule 4 states, no spamming. Fanwork Rules #If a Fanwork contains adult topics, the template must be used. #*However, if the Admin Guild finds a fanwork too extreme, they have the rights to delete or censor it. #"Rant OCs" (OCs designed to rant/mock/insult another user) are not allowed. #Mary-sue OCs, if not created as a joke, will have added into the page. #Admins cannot delete OC pages unless either that the creator of the OC wants the OC deleted of the wiki, or breaks any other rules. (Unless it is the mary-sue rule, which in case will have the template added, but still cannot be deleted unless any other rule was broken.) #Any OC that is actually stolen from media will be deleted. #Fanon for characters that aren't OCs isn't allowed, unless placed in a "fanon" section, subpage for that character being described in fanon, or a page describing a fanon. Put on the non-oc character pages. #Incase of people not wanting to share an OC anymore, the person who created the OC will get full ownership, not the one who worked the most of the OC. This is to prevent OC Stealing. (However, if they give someone else the OC, that is fair game, however.) Admin Rules Please read the Admin Guild page for further details. You must also meet the same requirements for Chat Moderator, and Rollback. Otherwise, our Admins must follow the following rules: *No promoting others to Admin without GensokyoAngel or Megy Teckhonia's permission. *No blocking other users for no reason **However, if admins vote to ban a certain user off the wiki, then said certain user can be banned even if they didn't break any rules. *Do not abuse your position as Admin (known as Admin Abuse, or AA for short) *Make sure a user meets the necessary requirements, and that you ask our Founder's permission before choosing whether or not to promote a user to Admin, or Bureaucrat. *Treat all users equally, including your friends. Other Admin Rules *If possible, please do not cause trouble for the users. *Please do not make false accusations against users. *Please do not edit pictures without the uploaders permission. This also applies to edits, posts, the forums, and so on. An exception is when you fix the grammar of another user. *An warning should be active for 1 week. Category:Nihon Fanon Wiki Category:Policies